Discretion
by MegaKat
Summary: With her king dead and Chibi-Usa having never been conceived, Neo Queen Serenity approaches her sister about possibly finding her a father to sire her child... and the man she finds isn't what any of them expected. Rated M, definitely! :D


**Yet another trunk fic I'd had hidden away and worked on during all the writer's block! This one will be short, but it'll also be hella smutty! **

"Well, well. My little sister's come to visit me in my own temple? How rare and deliciously unexpected," Mina teased as she waved away a few gorgeous, half-naked men who had all been kneeling at the end of a backless, armless couch… doing gods only knew what to her before the moon queen had knocked at the door.

And judging by that moon queen's blush and owlish expression, she was one of those knowing gods. "I, um… didn't mean to interrupt anything," she stammered out quickly, wringing her hands as she looked away, giving Minako time to draw on a long, silky robe.

"Nonsense, I was just giving a lesson!" The goddess of lust and love replied, coupled with a sunny, genuine smile as she hugged her younger sister tightly. "Usagi, I'm thrilled that you would even visit me in my own temple! I hate not being able to see you all the time like the other girls, since you're a bit skittish about walking into my temple. So, tell me! What brings you? Did you come for a massage, maybe? I know a few masseuses who are really good and they won't put the moves on you or anything. Or did you maybe want a—"

"I want to have sex," Usagi whispered nervously, cutting off Minako quickly.

Utterly thunderstruck, Mina's expression echoed Usagi's when she'd first walked in and had caught three men pleasuring her, her blue eyes wide and her mouth hanging open. Wow. Damn. "I… um… I need to sit down," the love goddess managed to choke out.

Despite her case of nerves, the moon goddess couldn't help but smile a bit, knowing that she'd rendered her physical twin speechless, even if for only a couple minutes, and she took the offered glass of wine and fiddled with it while she waited for Mina to drain two in a row and then fill the goblet for a third time. "I want to have a baby," Usagi decided to elaborate, only for her sister to spew her mouthful of wine across the room.

"GAAAAH! ARE YOU SERIOUS!?" Minako shrieked in utter shock, oblivious to the wine spackled all over her expensive, silky robe. "YOU CAME TO ME TO GET KNOCKED UP!?"

"Endymion's dead and my daughter was never born," Usagi managed in a much stronger tone of voice than she could have even hoped for. "I want my baby, even if I can never have my perfect kingdom and perfect family. I want that much in exchange for all the sacrifices I've made for the Earth. And I want you to use your magic to choose the father."

"You're dead serious. This isn't some sort of crazy ass joke that Rei or Haruka put you up to just to get even with me for sending them naughty presents?" One look from her sister and queen shut her mouth, and Minako sighed before motioning for Usagi to sit. "I should have enough power for this." She handed her cup of wine over then. "As much as I would love to get drunk right now, I can't be inebriated or I'll screw this up. Drink it for me for while I _try_ not to panic."

"Panic? Why?" Usagi asked curiously. "Surely a match can't be that hard to come up with?"

"I'm panicking because you're going to strangle me if I'm somehow wrong and you wind up with a child other than Chibi-Usa," the love goddess whimpered as she stripped down and crossed the room to a small table that she used for love spells.

"I'm aware of the risk, Minako… and if it's not Chibi-Usa, I'll still love the baby with all my heart. Who knows… maybe I'll try again until I get it right. I wouldn't mind having a lot of children… though, I have to admit, having them all by different fathers might be a bit wrong."

"And confusing," she replied with a bit of a giggle as her eyes slipped shut and she drew on her powers to answer the question of who would be most likely to father Chibi-Usa now that Endymion was gone. The answer came almost immediately, and Minako inwardly blinked, her outer eyes never opening, before she shook her head. "That simply can't be right. Seriously… if my Venus Crystal is playing a damned joke on me…"

"What?" Neo Queen Serenity asked as she wrung her hands nervously, blushing brightly as her sister waved her off and muttered something about a parade of hard cocks willing to do the job. "Must you put it so crassly?"

"If you knew these boys like I do, you would, too," Mina snorted. "They've all worked for me or still do."

"Oh my…" Serenity blushed at that and twiddled her thumbs as she thought of all the possibilities; it seemed that she was going to wind up in bed with an extremely handsome, sexually experienced man. "Why are so many right for the job?" She finally asked when Mina only continued to glow brightly from the use of her power.

"Because they're related," she answered after a long pause, waiting for her powers to respond to a second, secret question that had her beaming mischievously. "But a couple of them are married, so… got one. Yes, he's definitely the best match for you out of all of them, _and_ he's single." Mina turned then and graced her sister with her sunny smile, hugging her briefly before she skipped to a cabinet in the nude and began to rifle through it. "He's VERY skilled in bed, too, my best pupil in years, Usa! You're going to be very, VERY happy with his services!"

"I am?" She squeaked, a little unsure of the whole plan now that her sister was fully on board with it and… actually _excited_. If Mina was excited—_this_ excited—it was probably time to worry.

"Yup!" Mina chirped as she skipped back over and held out a couple of vials. "You drink the clear one and he drinks the red one, got it? It's going to make you both as fertile as rabbits in season, and as a bonus, he'll be able to have multiple orgasms in exchange for his services. It should last about a week, I figure. Give or take a day. Now! Go on back to the palace, clean up since I'm sure you haven't shaved your legs in a decade, and I'll send him right over!" She squealed. "Eeee! This is so exciting! We're going to make a baby!"

"Wait! Wait wait wait! You haven't even told me what he's like, Mina! What does he look like!? What does he like to do in his free time? His personality? Likes? Dislikes?"

"You're fucking him," Minako teased with a toothy grin, "not dating him. And I assumed that you didn't want the sperm donor in Chibi-Usa's life… right?" Her sister's exasperated sigh told her that Usa was close to backing out of the whole thing out of sheer embarrassment, so Mina relented a bit from her usual pervy self and patted her shoulder in understanding. "Tell you what… I'll send him over in an hour. And if you're disappointed or if you two don't hit it off, he'll just give you a nice massage. Nothing more. Kay? I'd tell you about him, but Raditz is a man that is a little… _difficult_ to describe. It's better to just meet him."

#######################################

Raditz.

"I _knew_ I knew him in passing," Queen Serenity whispered as she perused the pictures on her dresser, all of them detailing Makoto's and Rei's wedding. And in every one of them was an extremely tall, handsome Saiyan male with hair as long as her own and a mischevious grin on his face. "Bardock's son and Kakarot's oldest brother. And Vegeta's cousin," she added with a nervous giggle. "I'm sure _he'll_ be pissed as hell about another member of Bardock's house weaseling his way into the Solarian royal undergarments."

That thought had her actually licking her lips, and she stared at his picture for a moment longer as she imagined what it would feel like to have those large warrior's hands exploring her flesh, his massive weight bearing down on her as he moved inside of her. "Yeah, I'm doing this," she decided aloud as she crossed the room to the nightstand and downed the vial full of clear liquid. "All or nothing. I want a baby and I'm going to get it."

She detransformed then and enjoyed the lighter, freer feeling of her mortal form as she stripped down and went into the bathroom to shower, and even Usagi had to admit that she took a lot longer than usual as she prepared herself for some long-due male attention. Legs and underarms were meticulously shaved, and her years-neglected mons was reduced to a golden landing strip while her cheeks burned hot at the very idea of just _why_ she was shaving and trimming it. That thought had her scrubbing between her legs again, and her cheeks were as bright as a sunset when she remembered that Saiyans had very keen senses, smell being one of them. "Oh gods, I hope he won't be able to smell the fact that I haven't had sex in forever… pht… who I am kidding? Mina told him. Of _course_ she told him. Gods, I _hope _she told him! I don't want him to expect some sort of experienced, randy woman, only for him to be disappointed! Gaaaah! Please tell me that she _didn't_ tell him that I never orgasmed with Endymion," Usagi added with a little whine that sounded so much like Sailor Moon that she was sputtering at herself.

"She did," came a voice from her bedroom as she cut off the shower, the timbre low and slightly teasing. Her little squeal of anger at having her bedroom invaded brought a chuckle, and Usa ensured that the bathroom door was locked as he explained himself. "Minako urged me to exercise discretion, Majesty, so forgive me for intruding. When I found myself standing in the hall for more than a few minutes after knocking repeatedly, I let myself in. I could hear your shower running, so I knew you were here."

"Oh. Um… sorry. I guess I did take a lot longer than I should have," she admitted as she dried off, puzzling over how she would dry her hair quickly.

As if reading her thoughts, that low voice was no longer teasing, but coaxing as it called out. "If you come out here, I'll help you dry your hair," he offered. "I know from experience how long it can take if you can't use your ki."

That gentlemanly offer helped her nerves, and Usagi donned a fluffy, comfortable white robe, hesitating only a moment before opening the door. Her expression mirrored his when she first laid eyes on him—sure, they'd met before, but only in passing, and never with such an intimate encounter looming over them—her eyes wide and impressed, both of their cheeks flushing slightly red.

"You're an angel," Raditz whispered as he left the wall he'd been leaning against. "I mean, I knew what you looked like," he added quickly, feeling a little nervous for the first time in years, "but seeing you like this… well… um…"

Something about his nervousness relaxed her, and Usagi managed a little smile as she took in the sheer size of him, the fact that he was wearing black doing nothing to diminish his massive frame. "I know what you mean," she chuckled. "When Mina dropped your name, I knew that I'd met you somewhere, so I started looking at pictures and found you in my sisters' wedding photos."

"Yeah," Raditz snickered, "I don't know which was funnier—my father acting as aloof as possible during his, or Rei doing the same at her own. I swear, Saiyans don't normally get married, but Kakarot was the picture of the blushing bride at theirs. Rei was the grumpy groom despite the dress and the flowers in her hair."

That broke the ice, and Usagi was laughing so hard that she didn't even realize that Raditz had led her to the bed and had her sitting down on it cross-legged until she felt him pressing to her lightly from behind, his hands gently toweling her hair. She fell silent at that, going a little stiff, but a kiss to the back of her head and a caress to her cheek made her relax again. "Sorry… just nervous," she whispered shyly.

"Honestly, so am I," Raditz admitted. "Despite being labelled the Great Space Whore by our darling prince, I've actually never fathered a child before. I've always been careful not to do that, especially since I know what it's like being stuck raising a couple of brats without any help. It's not an easy job."

"Oh… Rei mentioned that you raised Kakarot. Did you raise Turles as well? Why wasn't your father there?" Usagi asked curiously.

"When our mother died giving birth to Kakarot, Father was so overcome with grief that he went off to fight, probably in an attempt to kill himself honorably in battle. He stayed gone for fifteen years. He'd visit once every few months, he'd even apologize for sticking me with them, and he'd always leave more than enough money, but…"

"Not the best of fathers," Usagi sighed understandingly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, Raditz… rest assured that I won't stick you with raising my daughter, alright? Or son, I suppose," she added with a blush. Gods, they were _really_ going to make a baby, weren't they? "I'm hoping for Chibi-Usa, the daughter I'd met when I was younger, but if I have a boy I'll still be happy."

"Good. The one reason I agreed to this is only because I know the child will be well-cared for, but… Mina said to warn you now that I would like to be present in her life. I don't want to be _just _a sperm donor." Raditz's face was serious when she turned her head to look at him, her cheeks flaming red and her blue eyes wide. "Even if it's only to visit regularly, and not every day. I still want her to know her father."

"Well… I don't see why not? Do you want me to call Ami and have her work out a contract or—" A brief kiss to her lips silenced her, and Usagi gasped at the rush of heat that shot straight to her core despite the simplicity and gentleness of the gesture. "Or not," she breathed when he broke away, his chest rumbling softly in a purr.

"Don't think there'll be time," he confessed hoarsely. "My beast is climbing the walls right now, angel. You're really, really fertile, and he is downright loving the idea of getting you pregnant. So much for starting out with a massage," Raditz added wryly. "Well, unless you'd prefer to start slow," he amended when she shifted slightly back. "No pressure, Majesty, I promise. I'll keep my beast in check, alright?"

"Usa," she corrected him after a tiny nod. "Formalities seem ridiculous given the circumstances. Regarding your presence in my—our—child's life… I have no objections, so I suppose we could work out the messy details over the next nine months?"

"Since my beast will refuse to leave your side the entire time, it won't be an—what, angel? What's wrong? Oh," he chuckled when she turned red hot and seemed genuinely surprised. "Minako should've mentioned that. I won't be able to stay away from you for long while you carry my child. Sorry, just part of being Saiyan. Even if some of us are shitty fathers after the fact, we always take care of the woman bearing our seed."

"Oh. Is it a tradition? Or something instinctual?" Usagi asked curiously. "Will your beast really have that much of a problem being separated from me?"

"I don't have to be by your side all day, every day… but it would be a lot easier that way. I don't know how we could keep it a secret, either, but if you want I'll spare you the embarrassment of being seen going to bed with me. I could slip in after dark to sleep with you—" Raditz stopped and sighed when her eyes got big again, and he flopped back onto the bed, laying the damp towel on the floor. "Wow. This is a lot more complicated than I thought it was going to be. Tell you what, angel… I'll give you some time to think the whole thing over, and you give me a call when you make a decision. Kay?" He rumbled as he rubbed the bridge of his nose in frustration.

_I already drank that potion, though… shit! All or nothing, you said it yourself! _"No, Raditz… we'll work it out." _I have to work it out, Mina said that he's my best shot at making Chibi-Usa! _ "No child is without complications, so I need to be willing to bend a little. If I can't do that, then how can I compromise my own life for the sake of my daughter's?"

"You sure about that, Usa?" Raditz asked seriously, locking eyes with her as she sat down beside him. That was when he felt the legendary, mythical tug in his chest that he'd been waiting for all his life, and he stared in pure shock.

_Holy shit. Well… I'll deal with that little issue later. No sense in scaring her stupid… if she wants to make a baby, she needs to be as relaxed as possible, even if she is fertile. I'll court her during the next nine months, and hopefully she'll want to keep me around and let me mark her. _

Even as he was engrossed in his own thoughts, he could hear her agreeing, assuring him that she was fine with dealing with his beast's demands, so he tugged her down to him and held her gently to his chest, letting his fingers play through her hair. "Good, and I'll try not to let the little bastard get unreasonable since you're being so accommodating."

It took Usagi several minutes to relax into the way he was holding her, and she was immensely grateful for his patience as he drew in her scent and did nothing more than that, simply sniffing at her hair and purring while she snuggled tightly into his chest. "You smell really good," she realized softly.

"You too," Raditz purred. He trailed a hand down to the tie of her robe then and tugged it once, giving her a little smile when she looked up at him in surprise, her cheeks red as the sunset, though her hands didn't move to close the parting fabric falling away from her breasts. "We'll start slow," he promised her. "I was thinking you should lie down on your stomach, and I'll give you a nice, relaxing massage. If you want to conceive, you should be completely at ease beforehand."

With a little nod, Usagi tried not to feel overly embarrassed when he sat her up and pushed her robe completely off of her, his calloused hands making her shiver with pleasure as they slowly ran over her shoulders and down her sides, his palms brushing against her breasts. Those hands felt just as good as she'd hoped, and when he leaned in and kissed her she found herself melting into him, her body instinctively arching into his touch when he slid his hands back up to cup her, a whimper escaping her lips when he suddenly backed off.

"Lay down, angel," he breathed in her ear. "We have plenty of time for more of that."

"But…"

Extremely pleased with how well she was responding to the very light application of tail pheromones he'd been spreading since she'd stepped out of the bathroom, Raditz gave her one more slow, arousing kiss before drawing back and smiling down at her. "It's your first time in a long time, Usa. Let me make it special."

Feeling hazy and compliant from the wonderful scent filling the room, Usagi coaxed him into another gentle kiss, running her fingertips lightly over his face as she sighed and pressed against him a little more boldly. Gods, she had never wanted a man like this before, and never so fast! She was aching for a completion she'd never quite achieved, her body hot and flushed, and if it weren't for her lingering shyness she would have started tugging at his clothing. "I feel so strange," she breathed as he broke the kiss, her breath ghosting over his lips.

"You want me, angel? Is that it?" When she nodded slightly in reply, Raditz tipped her back onto the bed, his mouth going to her throat to kiss and nuzzle the creamy flesh, and he lost total control of his purr as her hands slid up the back of his shirt and she whimpered with desire. "You'll have me, Usa… _all _of me," he growled softly as he drug his lips down to an erect nipple. "But let me take you slowly," he added when she rocked into him slightly, her upper body arching in a clear request for him to do more than kiss and lick her sensitive breasts. "Let me show you how good we can be together if we exercise a little patience."

"I… I don't know if I can be patient," she admitted, her cheeks bright with embarrassment. "I've never _wanted_ like this before… please… _please_, Raditz…" So overcome with lust and aching worse between her thighs than she ever had in her life, Usagi couldn't stop herself from moaning and arching into him once more when she felt his hand slide down to her freshly shaven mound, his large fingers cupping her and massaging her slowly. "Y—yes… p—please—"

"This is called a Saiyan massage, you know," he breathed in her ear. "I was going to save it for later…" He nipped at her ear then before dragging his mouth back down to hers and kissing her once, keeping it slow and sweet as his hand continued to knead her folds, occasionally grinding his palm down to make her moan and jerk her hips. "…but you deserve to know such pleasure, my angel... and I have to admit that being the first to give it to you is the most arousing thing I've ever thought of."

When her only reply was a breathy whine and she captured his lips roughly with her own, Raditz lost a little more control to his beast and shifted his hand so that he was pressing two wide fingers into her, his purr hitching when he felt how dripping wet he was for him. "Come for me, angel," he whispered between kisses, thrusting into her slowly, drinking in her loud moans of pleasure as his tongue danced with hers and he relished the feeling of her nails digging into his back through his shirt. "That's it," he encouraged her when she began pawing at him erratically, her core flexing around him briefly, signaling her impending climax.

He also couldn't help but reflect how easily she was coming, either, and wondered what kind of a man she'd been married to before his untimely accident twenty years prior, but Raditz was broken from his thoughts when she let out another low moan, this one frustrated and desperate. "Stop fighting it," he advised her gently.

"It's too much," Usa managed as she writhed against him, her hips now moving in time with his hand as he continued to thrust those large, calloused fingers into her, the rough tips of them stroking a spot inside of her that had her close to seeing stars. "I… I don't know how to…"

"Let go," Raditz purred as he let his thumb join in to lightly massage her clit. "Embrace what you're feeling, sweetheart; stop trying to fight the intensity of it and just embrace it and let go of everything else." He bent his mouth to her breast then and began to gently suckle her as she whimpered and whined and rocked her hips desperately into his hand, but when she still hadn't come for him after several minutes, he paused to slide further down, replacing his thumb with his tongue.

A single stroke had her moaning and sagging into the sheets, and Raditz smirked with pride at her reaction. "That's it, my angel," he encouraged her before diving back in to lap at the sensitive, swollen bud. "That's it. Now come for me."

"Oh gods… that's it… right there, Raditz!" Usagi's delicate hands fisted in his hair when he suddenly turned his head to slant his lips over her clit and began to suck, and her eyes rolled back in response, her entire body vibrating with pleasure, her legs winding around his shoulders when his fingers began to thrust into her steadily once more.

_Oh gods, will he feel this good inside of me!?_

That was Usagi's last coherent thought before the dam broke and a tidal wave of indescribable ecstasy washed over her, and she cried out in equal surprise and joy when she crested, her hands bunching in his hair and her back arching until he brought her down gently with a few slow thrusts and flicks of his tongue.

"_Wow…_"

The awe in that one word had Raditz grinning as he gave her one more lick and withdrew his fingers from her, sucking them clean before he slid up to kiss her lips. "Is my lady satisfied?" He purred, unable to keep a little chuckle out of his voice at the sight of the dazed, relaxed look in her eyes.

"Wow," she repeated softly. "Just… wow. Words won't do it justice, Raditz… thank you for that, it was so wonderful!"

"Good." Utterly entranced by the lingering desire and arousal perfuming the air, Raditz began worshiping her throat and shoulder with his tongue and teeth, and when his beast ground his clothed erection up into her core, he heard her give a little gasp of pleasure, her hands fluttering up to grasp his back.

"Skip the massage," she breathed, her cheeks heating up again at the thought of what they were about to do. Her first climax had removed her inhibitions, though, and she was _definitely_ going through with this. Oh yes, even if she didn't conceive, she wanted to give him his own pleasure in exchange for hers, even if she didn't climax again the entire night. But something told her that she would, that Raditz would be just as generous a lover even while he was satisfying his own lust inside of her, that he would know how to make her body sing like that again without even using his hands and mouth.

Simply put, she wanted _more_.

"You sure about that, Usa?" Raditz asked carefully, reining in his beast for her benefit. A bit of tail pheromones to relax her was one thing, but his beast was ready to take what she offered and use his tail to his full advantage to ensure that she wouldn't stop him halfway through the act. Not that he thought she would, though. She wanted a baby, after all, but Raditz wasn't into the idea of implied consent. He'd seen enough of how badly that could backfire in his profession.

Usagi nodded, rising up on her elbows a little to tug at his shirt, and the moment he removed it she was licking her lips and staring owlishly at the most muscular body she'd ever seen up close. Ok, yeah. All Saiyans were ripped as hell, but… damn. Hot damn!

"Like what you see, angel?" Raditz chuckled as he flicked open the button at the top of his zipper. Her little awestruck nod had him drawing her hand to his pants and winking down at her when her fingers just rested at the hem. "Want to see more?"

Usagi nodded emphatically at that and tugged, but when the pants didn't move, she frowned and pulled again. "Are these painted on?" She sputtered.

"Yup! Takes me ten minutes just to get into them," Raditz teased. "I think they make my ass look divine, though."

As he got out of the bed, Usagi took a good look at that ass and found herself agreeing whole-heartedly. _I could bounce a credit off of that. Wow. _She was licking her lips again as she watched him peel off the tightest black jeans on the planet, obviously going slow and putting on a show for her benefit, turning as he bared his turgid cock and it jutted up proudly to his navel. "Oh my," Usa squeaked without thinking, swallowing hard at the thought of taking all of that inside of her. _Is that even possible? _

"Don't worry, angel, it'll fit," Raditz purred as he kicked off his leathers and climbed back into bed. "I'll make sure to go slow so you can adjust to me."

Okay, sure, he said he would fit… but as he covered her body with his own and she saw and felt him pressing into her inner thigh, the queen couldn't help but have her doubts. So much for receiving pleasure during the act; she hadn't been sure what to expect, but the fact that Endymion had given her only discomfort at half Raditz's size was a hint that she would feel only genuine pain with him. "I guess it's ok if it hurts a lot since I'll be getting a child in exchange. Not like it can be avoided, and it's not exactly your fault that you're so big," she added with a reassuring smile to show him she wouldn't blame him.

Raditz immediately frowned at that and stared down at her in concern. "Did it hurt whenever you made love with the king?" He asked seriously. Her little shrug had him growling softly, gritting his teeth as he fought down his inner Saiyan's rage and clenched his fists in the sheets. There was nothing he could do about it, no one to kill to avenge such a thing, and he had to hammer away at his beast with that reminder over and over again.

Usagi's words did the trick, though. "He didn't rape me if that's what you're thinking, Raditz. But… it's sweet of you to be so concerned," she added with a little blush, her eyes darting away from his shyly. Gods, the look he was giving her… it was as if he was ready to do battle with the world itself on her behalf. Even Endymion, while being in love with her, had never looked at her quite like that.

Like he would protect her from anything and everything, no matter the cost to himself.

"It's never supposed to hurt except for the very first time," Raditz finally informed her. "It's supposed to feel good. And it will," he purred as he bent his mouth to her shoulder and nipped at it gently. "I swear to never hurt you, angel. Now relax and enjoy me while I prepare you some more; I want to make you come at least one more time before we start making a baby."

"Ok…but… I just came," Usagi whispered in surprised confusion. "I can come again so soon? I mean… I know Minako can, but she's a lust goddess."

"Oh dear gods, please give me patience," Raditz ground out in Saiyan so that she couldn't understand him. "Please keep me from travelling into Hell to rip that little shit of a king a new asshole."

"Raddy?"

That sweetly whispered pet name brought him around, and Raditz sighed as he kissed her gently. "_Mah'ni, r'sha_. It's just… I'm honored to be your first in a lot of things, but such perfection should have known pleasure since the day she turned sixteen." He managed a little grin then and gave her a sultry wink, his hand slipping between her thighs once more to stroke her slowly. "What I would have given to have been your nightguard on your sixteenth birthday, Usa. I would have made it a very, _very_, **very**_** happy **_birthday, indeed."

His reference to nightguarding wasn't lost on her, and Usagi blushed brightly at the very thought of what it would have been like to have been born Saiyan, to wake the moment she was of mating age with this gorgeous man worshipping her like some kind of goddess.

"Not a bad fantasy, huh?" He purred knowingly, bending his head to suck at her breast as his fingers continued to circle her clit. Usagi's only reply was a soft moan and a rocking of her hips, and he released her nipple to kiss his way back up to her mouth, sucking her plump lower lip for a moment before kissing her thoroughly while she sighed with pleasure and moaned whenever he'd directly apply pressure to her throbbing nub. "Tell you what," he finally whispered, "I'll wake you like that in the morning. Would you like that, my angel? You can be the sweet, innocent Saiyan princess, and I can be the nightguard that's lusted after you since you were fifteen, just waiting for you to be legal."

"Kinky," the queen giggled, unable to stop herself from laughing at the idea of playing one of the roleplaying games that Mina had told her about. Usagi had certainly never thought that she'd wind up doing something so indecent!

"Hahaha… oh dear gods, Usa… my sweet little angel, that's not kinky at all. That's just a bit of fun!" Raditz laughed into her hair. "If you want kinky, I can show you kinky! Not for a few days, though," he amended. "Let's not scare you away from me just yet."

Usagi wasn't scared at all, and she hummed with pleasure when he began to stroke her again, having paused while he was laughing. "You can wake me like that if you'd like," she whispered heatedly, her cheeks turning crimson at the very thought.

Purring at the idea of taking her imaginary virginity on her imaginary birthday, Raditz nipped at her shoulder before sliding down to replace his fingers with his tongue, using those thick, wet digits to penetrate and stretch her to prepare her for his entry.

The sensation of that slick, skilled muscle tracing and stroking her clit had Usagi whimpering, her hands fisting in his hair, her eyes rolling back when he hungrily took it between his lips and began to suck while his tongue continued to stroke her. "Mmph… Raddy…! I think I'm going to—" His fingers moved harder then, the tips massaging that spot inside of her that had her crying out with ecstasy, and before she could utter another warning she was coming hard, her voice singing his name.

"Mmm… fuck yes, angel," Raditz groaned between gentle little sucks and thrusts to bring her slowly back down to Earth. "So good… so wet… wet _for me_… mmm… fuck… tastes so damned good," he added with a growl as his beast began to usurp him; the scent of her fertility mixed in with the luscious taste of her arousal had it aching to bury itself inside of her and practically howling with need to sink its teeth into her shoulder.

"Raddy—please—gah—ah! _Too much_!"

Her plea combined with her squirming made his beast purr and chuckle simultaneously and he slid back up to kiss her forcefully, winding his tail around her to lift her hips and press his entry. "Can't wait to be inside of you, beautiful," he growled between kisses, groaning low in the back of his throat as the head of his cock breached her and he felt her hot core flex around him instantly.

"W—Wait—Raditz—" Usagi relaxed when he instantly stopped, then withdrew from her body, but the need and disappointment in his eyes made her shake her head and smile. "Don't worry, I'm not stopping you or telling you no, Raddy," she whispered assuredly. "Just… the um… fertility potion. You should probably drink it."

Noting the nerves in that last statement, Raditz kissed her once, gently, and then rolled to the side, taking her with him in his arms. "If you'd like, I can drink a contraceptive instead and we can just enjoy each other tonight. No pressure, my angel, I promise you that."

"No," Serenity whispered, "I… I already drank my half of the potion. Before you even got here. All or nothing, you know?"

"Oh. Well then… are you sure?" Raditz asked, unable to keep the lusty glint from his eyes. Just the thought of getting her pregnant was making his beast rise to the surface again. When she nodded, he kissed her once more, stroking his hand lightly over her belly, imagining what it would feel like once it was rounded with his seed. "Give me the other half of the potion, angel." He took it from her the moment she plucked it from the nightstand, gulping it down in one swallow, and wasn't surprised to find her trembling slightly beneath him once it was gone. "Our brat's going to have great hair," he teased in an attempt to make her smile.

"It'll be pink," Usa replied longingly. "And she'll grow up to look just like me except for the hair and the eyes."

"And if we don't get her," Raditz breathed against her lips, "we'll try again in a couple years."

The queen of Crystal Tokyo could only nod breathlessly, her eyes fluttering half-closed as he pushed into her again, the invasion unlike anything she'd ever felt before. With Endymion, it had been painful, but with Raditz it only felt slightly uncomfortable and—"_Oh…!_" He was pushing deeper, easing into her slowly, and his pulsing cock was rubbing sweetly against that spot he'd massaged with his fingers, building that wonderful warmth in her lower belly once more. "_Raditz_…"

"_G'in, r'sha m'yo… en… v'nu en_…" His beast was backing off now that he was easing his way into her, and since he didn't have to concentrate on fighting it, he was merely basking in the tight, hot sheath slowly enveloping him, savoring the pleasure washing through him and the soft little sounds of delight she was making. She was perfect. Absolutely perfect, made totally just for him, and Raditz felt like he could have wept with joy at the realization that he was actually making love to his mate for the very first time. "You feel so good, Usagi," he whispered in reverence. "How does it feel for you?"

"So good," she whimpered helplessly. "Don't stop, Raditz… I want to feel all of you…" _Gods, if just half of him feels this good, I'll be coming by the time he's finished filling me up! _She let out a gasp when he gave her a couple more inches, her hips lifting without the aid of his tail, her legs instinctively encircling his waist. "Oooh… yes… more, Raditz… please give me more…"

"As you wish, my angel," he purred in her ear, overjoyed that she was experiencing nothing but pleasure despite his intimidating length and girth. "Just imagine how good it'll feel when I start to move."

"Then move," she whispered breathlessly, her hands subtly pressing down on his lower back as her hips rocked into his once. That was apparently all the invitation he required, and within moments Usagi was moaning softly and arching into him, her eyes rolling back in sheer bliss as she spiraled towards yet another climax.

Raditz kept his thrusts slow and shallow out of concern for her petite frame and how downright tight she was, and when she clutched at him and moaned his name after only a minute, her core flexing around him to herald her orgasm, he was yet again amazed at how much of an idiot the king had been. "That's it," he purred in her ear, "come for me, angel. It feels so good inside of you… you're so wet for me… so tight and warm…"

"I've never felt so good before, Raddy…" That was all Usagi could choke out before she crested, and she briefly marveled at how intense the orgasm was while she was being filled and wondered if she could die from something so wonderfully powerful, but that thought was a mere flicker before she fully peaked and her brain momentarily shattered. She barely had time to recover as she went limp beneath him, panting heavily, and it only dawned on her after a second that he was still moving inside of her, taking her up yet again as he moaned her name into her hair and palmed her breasts with those rough warrior's hands, the hands she'd imagined while she'd stared at his picture. And by the gods, she wasn't disappointed in the least! "You didn't come…"

"Mmm… course not, angel," Raditz chuckled. "I can hold out as long as you want me to... well, within reason."

"I want you to come, Raditz," she replied as she began to move in time with him again and hummed with pleasure at the renewing warmth in her belly. It was building faster now that she knew how to get there, and it only took a couple minutes before she was grasping his arm, her movements becoming erratic. "Come with me," Usagi whimpered, moaning loudly when he immediately complied and she felt him quicken inside of her, his little murmured endearments growing hoarse and switching back into his native language.

"_En, atti… v'nu en_… _r'sha m'yo_…" The force of his climax made his slump on top of her, his chest rumbling loudly, his lips exploring her throat idly as he simply enjoyed the afterglow and the way her body was still flexing around him. Raditz was about to confess that that was the best orgasm he'd ever had, but he stopped himself out of concern that she wouldn't believe him and she'd only think he was uttering pointless, flowery compliments. "That was amazing," he settled for, breathing the words in her ear, relishing her shiver and the way her walls squeezed him briefly.

"Should we go again?" Usagi asked curiously. "To make sure it… I don't know, _took_?"

"Heh, just can't get enough?" Raditz teased with a little wiggle of his hips. "You'll have to give me a minute to recover, angel, I may be Saiyan, but even we can't go non-stop outside of the burning. See?" He asked as he withdrew a bit to demonstrate that he was going to get soft, only to feel a telltale tingle down his spine, making his tail go rigid. "Holy shit…"

"Raditz? Are you alright?"

"Yeah," he breathed in wonder, daring to move a little once more, only to groan softly and bury himself deep, marveling that he'd only begun to soften for a moment before he was rock hard yet again. "I'm about to come again… didn't even think that was possible, angel. Women can have multiples, sure, but…"

"Oh! Multiples! _Now_ I get it! Mina said that the potion you drank would give you multiples," the queen informed him, unable to stop herself from grinning at the mixture of surprise and glee on his face.

"Well, let's get to work then, shall we!" Raditz replied ecstatically, withdrawing a bit to thrust into her, groaning a soft praise to the goddess of lust for her generosity. "Mmmm… thank you, Minako… I owe you one…" He felt the aforementioned goddess's sister stiffen beneath him then her face slightly troubled… and was that jealousy? _Well, well, well… seems she's feeling the effects of the pull as well_, Raditz mused silently. "I thank your sister with foot rubs and chocolates," Raditz purred. "Sometimes with juicy gossip. Nothing more."

Usagi couldn't sense a lie in his response, but since he worked for her sister as a—whatever he was, surely he'd… "You've never…?"

"Nope. It's a very well-kept secret that your sister has had a lover for several years, and other than for educational purposes related to her gift, no one touches Minako but him. And he is a very, _very_ jealous man."

She waited several moments for him to tell her just who had managed to capture Minako's heart—hell, if she'd sworn off recreational sex with other men, then Mina _had_ to be in love!—but when he didn't elaborate, she frowned. "Oh hell no, Raddy. Spill it. You don't just tell me something like _that_ and then _not_ tell me _who_!"

"Heh, you got me there, angel. It's my brother, Turles."

"TURLES!? But… but he's so… surly," Usagi managed in utter disbelief.

"Mina likes 'em surly, apparently," Raditz chuckled, giving in to his beast and withdrawing a little only to thrust into her with a soft groan of pleasure. "Now… if we're done discussing our siblings…"

Having the grace to blush, Usagi reddened and nodded, wrapping her legs around his waist once more, her fingertips exploring the mass of scars on his back idly. "Sorry, Raditz."

"I liked 'Raddy' a lot more," he teased before capturing her lips with a gentle purr and allowing his beast to slip the leash a bit as he started to move inside of her again. That was all it took for Raditz to find himself hovering on the edge of ecstasy once more, and when he felt her tighten around him after only a minute, he let go with a loud groan of delight. "Holy shit, angel," he breathed between kisses. "So good… want more… more of _you_…"

"But… didn't feel you…"

Raditz broke away at that and grinned. "Now that, I _have_ heard of," he chuckled. "It's called a dry orgasm. They're rare, but they can happen for a man."

"But… will we be able to make a baby like that?"

Laughing softly at that, Raditz nibbled at her shoulder for a moment before answering. "I'm sure I'll have lots and lots of wet ones before the night's over, my angel. Now… I'm still hard, but if you need a break…?"

"No, don't stop," she breathed as she felt his tail massaging her clit and he gave her one little thrust. "I can go as long as you can."

"Heh… I'm going to hold you to that, my Usa."

**:D:D:D I'll update soon! …I hope. R&R and maybe I'll find some inspiration!**


End file.
